Around The Corner
by simplygeeky
Summary: A little oneshot based off of Reba McEntire's Somebody. Amazing things can happen when you live life with an open heart and mind. Emma works at Granny's and Killian is a regular.


Hello everyone! It's been quite a long while and I have been suffering from some major writers block!

To help me out I decided to write this cute, fluffy one-shot. I based it off of Reba McEntire's song Somebody. You don't have to listen to it but it might be sweeter if you do. Enjoy :)

XXX

Emma Swan hugged her son good-bye as she dropped him off at school before continuing on her way to work for the day. She adjusted her apron and fixed her hair just before tugging the door open to Granny's Diner.

With her jacket hung up in the back and a pen carefully tucked into her messy blonde bun she picked up an order bringing it to it proper table, "Morning, Jones." She smiled cheerfully at the dark haired man sitting alone in the vinyl booth. Killian Jones was a regular since she'd started work at the diner six months ago. His icy blue eyes and thick accent almost had her weak in the knees the first few times she waited on him but it barely phased her now, barely.

"And good morning to you, Swan. How's the lad?" Killian asked once his eggs were done in front of him.

"Henry's good. Made me take him to the library after school yesterday; came home with 12 different books! He finished five of them before bed. He loves a good story." She said as she ducked behind the counter to get a pot of coffee.

"Into all those dashing tales of spies and superhero's, aye?"

"More like, knights and pirates." Emma corrected pouring the coffee to top off his cup, "That's new." She gestured to the tattoo on his inner arm peaking out from underneath his rolled up shirtsleeve. It was a heart with a sword through and a scroll reading 'Milah'.

"On the contrary, it's quite old. I think it might be about time for me to give up on the whole sodding idea of happily ever after's and one true loves." He joked after consuming a bite of toast.

Emma smiled and his nod to Henry's books, "I've been there, still am there actually, but hey, you never know who's just around the corner right? She smiled a little at him, turning to help another customer before giving him a chance to respond.

Killian left the diner with out another word to Ms. Swan, just a friendly little wave to her through the window as he made his way to his work building the whole time her words buzzing around in his brain. He dropped off his spare fifty cents at his usual convince stand and grabbed the daily newspaper before entering the elevator and pressing the unlit 3 button.

But today was different, today the newspaper remained neatly tucked under his arm and he scanned the faces of people in the crowded elevator. _You never know who's just around the corner._ Killian's eyes fell upon a girl he vaguely recognized. She worked two floors above him if he remembered correctly. Her hair was pulled up neatly and balanced a top her head with perfection and her dark blue eyes most certainly caught him staring at her as she shuffled the stack of papers she'd been holding, a light blush forming across her cheeks.

He smiled at the reaction; perhaps Ms. Swan could be correct, maybe a second chance could be waiting for him somewhere out there.

The following Monday morning Emma had been running very late for work. Henry, who was her usual alarm clock, had stayed at a friend's house and she'd forgotten to set her real alarm. She tugged her terrible light blue work uniform over her head, grabbed her apron and was lucky to have put on matching shoes before running out the door. The clock at Granny's read exactly two minutes until she needed to start her shift.

"Table seven's order is ready!" Emma immediately responded and started loading the four plates onto her arms. She bumped the counter's door open with her back end, turned and smacked right into a customer. Her day was really going great.

"Jones! I'm so sorry!" Emma kept repeating. Food covered the pair of them along with the floor. She grabbed some spare napkins trying hopelessly to clean up his white dress shirt.

"Swan, it's fine!" He laughed catching her green eyes for the quickest of seconds. She was still spouting off apologizes, "Hey, you never know what's around the corner, right?" He smiled brushing some ketchup off her cheek and then a long strand of hair that had fallen out of place neatly behind her ear.

Killian wasn't too sure what had gotten into him but suddenly something clicked. He'd never had a problem attracting women but after Milah he didn't want to. But Emma, she was different. He remembered when she and her son first moved to their little town and she would hardly speak to him but after a little bit of work she let him in a bit. Emma wasn't just another friendly face, she was a challenge, and one he was willing to accept.

Emma decided it was about damn time that she took her own advice. She'd shut herself down for too long and built her walls too high; it was time she started taking them down. Killian had been one of the first customers she'd waited on at Granny's, one of the first people to flirt with her in this town too. But, he wore her down and she started to let him in little by little. This wasn't going to be easy but she owed it to herself to give it a shot. Finally, she broke down laughing too and gave up on saving his shirt.

"How about you let me make this up to you tonight. I can take you out to dinner and we can have some one serve us who I bet won't spill it all over the place." Emma laughed.

"It's a date, love." Killian smiled back helping her to her feet.

And now, years later, they laugh about that moment, a moment that they had missed for six months. But, somehow they found their future in one and other because Emma got it right; you never know what's waiting for you just around a corner, you just have to be willing to see it.


End file.
